In aircraft, especially in high performance aircraft, there is a striving to embody the areas or regions of the wing that are used for the controlling and/or trimming of the aircraft so that on the one hand the guidance of the flow on the wing is aerodynamically as advantageous as possible, and on the other hand the arising loads are distributed as uniformly as possible.